


Polishing and Handling

by Wolven_Spirits



Series: The Thrall of Pleasure [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, M/M, Manipulation, Minor Angst, No war, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor Harry, Tom's probably a mega stalker though, Unreliable Narrator, but not underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 14:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolven_Spirits/pseuds/Wolven_Spirits
Summary: Prompt: Harry's an apprentice at the broom shop in Diagon Alley. There's a rumour going around the shops about the mysterious Tom Riddle who just opened a shop right on the border between Diagon and Nocturn alleys, and he always seems to have just what you need, right when you need it most.Tom takes an interest in the assistant who he always sees expertly polishing broom handles in the window of the shop a few doors down. When he propositions Harry, he's unexpectedly turned down by Harry who says, "I'm not really into older men, plus I have an on again, off again thing with my best friend's sister that I'm really hoping to make work this year...so no hard feelings?"Tom agrees, of course. However, he's really not one to take no for an answer.





	Polishing and Handling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jadejabberwock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadejabberwock/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [jadejabberwock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadejabberwock/pseuds/jadejabberwock) in the [TomarryFlashExchanges](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TomarryFlashExchanges) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Harry's working a part time job at the broom shop in Diagon in the summer before 7th year to make some extra allowance money. There's a rumor going around the shops about the mysterious Tom Riddle who just opened a seemingly empty shop right on the border between Diagon and Nocturn alleys, but he always seems to have just what you need, right when you need it most. 
> 
> Tom takes an interest in the assistant who he always sees expertly polishing broom handles in the window of the shop a few doors down. When he propositions Harry, he's unexpectedly turned down by Harry who says, "I'm not really into older men, plus I have an on again, off again thing with my best friend's sister that I'm really hoping to make work this year...so no hard feelings?" 
> 
> Tom agrees, of course. However, he's really not one to take no for an answer.
> 
> (Take that however you like.)
> 
> Note: I changed the prompt slightly so that Harry has already graduated Hogwarts, and Tom's shop isn't quite empty.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Harry’s jaw dropped a little as he stared wide-eyed at the handsome new store owner, Tom Riddle. He looked extremely young, with only a little bit of silver in his hair to betray his age, but still, Harry hadn’t quite expected to be propositioned by a man closing in on his seventies.

“Oh,” Harry said after a moment of shock. “I, uh, I mean, I’m flattered, really,” he raised a hand and brushed it through his hair. “I just - I'm not really into older men. Plus I have an on again, off again thing with my best friend's sister that I'm really hoping to make work this year... so no hard feelings?” He hoped his smile wasn’t too awkward.

It wasn’t that the man wasn’t attractive - Merlin, no. Nor was Harry opposed to a one night stand. It was just that Harry kind of really liked Ginny, and now that they had agreed to date exclusively for the first time, he really wanted to make it work.

Mr. Riddle smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling just the slightest, his teeth flashing in the evening sun. “None at all. I wouldn’t want to stand in the way of love. Of course,” he added as he turned to leave, “if you do happen to change your mind, you know where to find me.” He left with a wink and a flourish of his robes.

Harry stared after him bemusedly before shaking his head and locking the shop door. He was working at Quality Quidditch Supplies as an apprentice while he figured out what he wanted to do with his life. His father wanted him to become an auror, his mother thought he should pursue a career as a teacher, and Harry just - didn’t know. Thus, two years after graduation found Harry working his way up in the broom-making industry. An acceptable job, considering how much he loved flying.

Apparating home to his small apartment, Harry began his usual meal preparations. He was halfway through cooking his pasta when Ginny’s owl fluttered through the window.

Harry took the letter with a grin and opened it without thought. Ginny didn’t mail him often, as they tended to see each other quite regularly at the Burrow, but every once in a while one of them would feel particularly romantic and send a letter that was nauseatingly sappy.

_My dearest Pansy_, the letter read, and Harry froze, something cold piercing his stomach, spreading a chill throughout his body.

_I hadn’t expected to enjoy our date so thoroughly - nor had I thought I would crave your touch as much as I do, a mere day later._

Harry wanted to stop reading. Wanted to put the letter away and pretend he hadn’t read any of it. But he couldn’t. His eyes followed the words, each one a small stab to his heart.

_Running into you was the best thing that has happened to me all year. I cannot deny that I have thought of you often. Have thought of running my hands through your hair, and up your skirt, and bringing you pleasure as you brought me pleasure yesterday._

Harry squeezed his eyes shut. He felt a burning sensation behind his nose and forced a deep breath. Really, he shouldn’t be so upset about it. He and Ginny weren’t actually together. They had agreed not to see anyone else, but they weren’t officially boyfriend and girlfriend. He shouldn’t be feeling so betrayed by this.

Still, he couldn’t help the way his heart clenched painfully, his hands shaking as his eyes lingered on the last line of the letter.

_Perhaps it is too soon to be sure. Perhaps you will think me crazy. But I think I love you, Pansy._

Harry placed the letter on the table and sank into the nearest chair. He stared at the wall for a while, trying not to feel so despondent. Trying not to let anger crawl into his thoughts. Perhaps it was a mistake - or - or a fake letter from one of his enemies. Did he even have enemies? Not really. Just some petty schoolyard rivalries.

He stood up, carefully folded the letter, and gave it back to the owl. “This wasn’t for me,” he said, his voice cracking slightly. He watched as it flew away, his shoulders slumping. He dumped out his overcooked pasta, no longer hungry. And when he crawled into bed, it felt cold and empty. Sleep did not bless him that night.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Harry truly had hoped that the letter was some kind of a hoax. Perhaps a prank played by the twins, or someone who had gotten ahold of Ginny’s owl. But the next day as he was polishing the new brooms, he saw them, arm in arm, strolling down Diagon Alley.

His movements faltered and his heart stuttered, his eyes tracing the way Ginny clung to the older girl, chattering excitedly about something Harry could not hear. Her face was turned up at Pansy, and Harry realized that Ginny had never looked at him like that. Had never looked so infatuated, so desperately in love. As of nothing else in the world mattered but the one person she was looking at.

He felt a pang of loss, an odd sense of sorrow, and a trace of guilt. Had he been so blind that he hadn’t seen Ginny’s true feelings? Sure, she had mentioned her crush on the Slytherin girl a few times, but she’d insisted that it was just a crush, and nothing more.

Evidently, such was not the case.

He watched as Pansy smirked at the girl hanging off her arm, expression cool but grip possessive.

Forcing his eyes away, he focused on his work, blinking away his sadness and channeling his unhappiness into his polishing. At the end of the day he was exhausted. His boss was happy with his progress, and Harry felt worn and frustrated. His thoughts had circled in his head over and over all day, leaving him feeling bitter and angry.

He slammed the door to the shop closed with rather more force than necessary, and locked it with a huff. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and kept his head down so that he wouldn’t glare at everyone in his path. As much as he wanted to take his anger out on someone, it really wasn’t their fault that Ginny had ditched him for someone she loved.

“_Oof_,” Harry grunted as he walked smack into a solid wall. He landed on his ass and groaned, glancing up to find that it was not a wall, but rather a familiar face. Surprise drowned out his previous bad mood.

“Harry,” Mr. Riddle frowned, reaching a hand out to help Harry to his feet. “Are you alright?”

Harry grasped the proffered hand. It was soft and warm and it lingered for a moment even after he was back on his feet.

“I’m fine,” Harry said, dusting himself off. “Sorry, by the way, er, I wasn’t watching where I was going.” He would have thought that getting knocked off his feet would have furthered his ire, but instead he felt rather glad for the distraction.

“No apologies necessary. It was partially my fault, after all.” He peered a little closer at Harry and his frown deepened. “Are you alright? You look rather pale.”

“I’m alright, really,” Harry said, his expression dimming at the reminder of his emotional turmoil. “Just - having a bit of a rough go, is all. Things with Ginny - well, I guess they didn’t work out as I’d hoped they would.” He let out a hollow laugh. “I’ll be okay, though,” he said with a weak smile, his green eyes meeting blue just for a moment.

Mr. Riddle’s expression turned sympathetic. “I’m sorry to hear that. You look dead on your feet, though. I’m not quite sure that qualifies as ‘fine’,” he said. “I was just heading back to my shop to make myself a cup of tea. Would you like to join me?”

Harry hesitated. “I wouldn’t want to intrude,” he said a little uncertainly, not quite sure if he wanted company at the moment. Or if he would even be good company considering how he was feeling.

“It would be no problem,” Mr. Riddle assured him, a strangely keen look in his eyes. “It gets a little cold and lonely by myself all the time, so a little bit of company is always welcome.”

His mind flashing to the way he’d felt alone in his apartment the previous night, Harry found himself nodding, “Yeah,” he said. “Yeah, sure, that sounds great then. Thank you, Mr. Riddle.”

“Call me Tom,” the man smiled widely. He placed a hand on the small of Harry’s back, guiding him through the busy street to his store.

Harry found himself smiling back as he followed the man to his shop. It was a fairly new store, but already it was wildly popular. People always seemed to find exactly what they were looking for when they entered. Harry wondered if he’d find something he wanted, too.

“Please feel free to browse while I prepare some tea,” Tom said as he held the door open for Harry.

Already enthralled by all of the items neatly displayed, Harry could only nod absently. There were books upon books on the shelves, their titles gleaming invitingly. Various types of skulls lined another shelf and underneath were various gems, each a different size and colour. Even from where he stood, Harry could feel the power emanating from them.

He peered onto every shelf with eager curiosity, his worries briefly forgotten. And just when he was about done a tour of the shop, he came upon an open doorway leading into what appeared to be an empty room. Intrigued, he stepped inside, only for the room to suddenly blur. It resettled a blink later, filled with a large bed. And right in the middle of it sat a bottle of -

Harry blushed. Oh Merlin, what -

“You know,” Tom drawled from the doorway, a tray of tea in his hands. He raised a brow as he stared at Harry. “I designed the room after the room of requirement at Hogwarts. It’s how I help my customers find what they truly want.”

Harry’s blush deepened. “I - I don’t - “ He spluttered, unable to quite look Tom in the face. Merlin, what must the man think of him?

“I wasn’t going to bring it up again,” Tom mused, flicking his wand and floating the tray of tea onto the cash desk in the other room, “I didn’t want to be insensitive. But seeing what you truly desire…” he stepped forward, and suddenly there was no more space between them.

Tom’s presence was overwhelming, and Harry found himself inching backwards until his legs hit the edge of the bed. The man’s eyes burned with an intensity that left Harry breathless. His face, darkened in desire, was all sharp angles and handsome beauty and Harry couldn’t help the way his tongue darted out to lick his lips.

Eyes snapping down to Harry’s lips, Tom smiled, slow and lazy, like a predator that knew that its prey was already trapped. “Harry,” he murmured, his fingers reaching up to trace the skin just under Harry’s collar. “I’m not letting you get away a second time.” He leaned forward until his lips brushed Harry’s ear. “I’m going to take advantage of this bed - and of you - until you’re _begging_ for release.”

There was something about the words he spoke. Something about Tom’s tone that made Harry snap. That made him surge upwards, his body thrumming in frustration and anger, his lips meeting Tom’s in a clash of desire. Tongue met tongue and Harry’s groan was muffled as they pressed together, falling onto the bed in a tangle of limbs.

Harry ripped Tom’s shirt open in a spray of buttons and Tom’s hands made quick work of Harry’s belt, unbuttoning his trousers and slipping around Harry’s cock.

Hips jerking as Tom stroked him, Harry clasped his mouth around one of Tom’s nipples, flicking his tongue against the hardening nub. Impatient, he ripped the button off Tom’s trousers and worked the zipper down in one motion, freeing Tom’s cock from the confines of his underwear. His eyes widened as he wrapped a hand around the man’s length. Merlin, but Tom was hung.

He felt his cock twitch at the thought of something so large inside him.

Above him, Tom groaned. “You sure know what you’re doing, don’t you,” he said, a little breathless as Harry stroked him with long, confident motions. “Knew you were a slut from the moment I saw you.”

Harry was too busy sucking on the skin of Tom’s neck to answer, but he let the words wash over him, shivering at the dark tone. His hips bucked again as Tom fingered his slit, pleasure simmering in his gut. Merlin, he needed this. All of his frustration, his anger, his bitterness seemed to build and suddenly Harry couldn’t wait a moment longer.

With a grunt, he pushed Tom onto his back and straddled his hips. He shimmied his own trousers down just far enough down his thighs to expose himself, and then grabbed the bottle of lube. He rocked their erections together as he coated his fingers, relishing the way Tom watched him with lust-blown eyes. The man’s hair, once perfectly coiffed, was now almost as messy as Harry’s, and his cheeks were flushed a faint red. And Merlin if he didn’t look so fucking hot.

Harry wanted him. He wanted him now.

With one hand he grabbed both of their erections, pressing them together and sliding his hand up and down, moaning at the slick pressure. With his other he reached back and began to finger himself open. First one digit, then another. He stretched himself as best he could, adding a third finger for a few moments before reaching back for the bottle of lube.

Tom watched him with hungry eyes as he poured a generous amount of lube onto the man’s cock, not stopping until it was glistening, twitching in anticipation.

Licking his lips again, Harry lifted himself up and hovered for a moment over Tom. Then he lowered himself slowly until the thick, blunt head pressed against his hole. He panted as he settled further and felt it breach him, stretching him far beyond the width of his three fingers.

“Ah,” he gasped, sinking further down onto Tom’s cock. It burned, even after he had prepared himself. And oh, it hurt so good. Slowly, slowly, Harry took more of it into himself. Inch by inch, he filled himself until he was seated, the smooth material of Tom’s trousers soft against his skin. “So full,” he panted, rocking his hips slightly as he tried to get used to the stretch.

Tom’s fingers were digging into Harry’s thighs, his lips parted as he breathed harshly, practically trembling as he restrained himself. Harry could feel the way his hips twitching minutely, so obviously holding back powerful thrusts.

Eyes lidding at the thought, Harry pulled himself up and dropped back down, his head falling back as Tom’s cock brushed against his prostate. Pleasure rushed through him, easing the burn, and he did it again, and again, and soon he was bouncing, letting out small gasps each time Tom’s cock buried itself so deep back inside of him.

“Harry,” Tom growled, his voice a low rumble.

“Tom,” Harry panted. His cock bounced between them and his legs burned with effort as he undulated, shamelessly needy. “You feel so good, fuck - you’re so big - “

With a snarl, Tom thrust upwards, driving himself as deep as he could go. Harry cried out, white heat spreading from where they were joined. He met Tom, thrust for thrust, as the man gripped his hips and moved him as if he were a mere doll for his pleasure.

One of his hands reached out and he dug his fingers into Tom’s chest to balance himself. He used his other hand to stroke his cock, fast and hard, in time with their thrusts.

The pleasure grew steadily and he found himself panting, sweat dotting his brow as he moved in animalistic desire, his gaze locked with Tom’s. He couldn’t stop - not even if he wanted to, so great was the ecstasy that thrummed with each motion, with the joining of their bodies.

“Harry,” Tom panted, “I’m going to come. Gonna fill you up.”

Harry whimpered. Merlin, he was so close.

Beneath him Tom stiffened and Harry felt the man’s grip tighten, heard him growl as he came, his cock pulsing inside Harry.

A jolt of heat ran through Harry at the knowledge that he had made Tom come undone, and he continued to rock on the man’s length, forcing more friction even as the man groaned in protest, his cock spent and over sensitive.

Harry’s mouth hung open and his tongue swept out, tracing the way his lips curled upwards ever so slightly as he, too, came in a burst of fiery pleasure. He threw his head back as he lowered himself one final time upon Tom’s cock. The final pull against his prostate, the final squeeze of his cock was enough to set him over the edge, to bring him to orgasm.

He cried out, his cock spurting between them, coating his fingers and Tom’s chest. He shivered, his whole body trembling as the pleasure slowly moved outward in waves that left him dizzy. Euphoric.

He sat there for a moment, Tom’s cock soft inside him. He lowered his head, his limbs suddenly exhausted, and it took all of his effort to pull himself off of Tom and flop down next to him.

He sighed as he felt a trail of come leak from his hold. “Should’ve taken you up on your offer the first time,” he murmured, his eyelids drooping sleepily. All Ginny-related problems seemed distant, now. Less important.

He felt a hand run through his hair.

“I knew you’d come around,” Tom murmured, voice amused.

Harry wondered if he should be alarmed at his words, but in the end he decided that he was far too tired to care. And Tom’s hand in his hair felt nice. And perhaps he could just close his eyes for a little while.

And so he did.

And above him, Tom smirked.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Later, Harry would wonder. “Why do you even have a bed for sale?”

“You never know what a customer might want.”

“Wait - does this mean I have to buy it? ‘Cus I already have one - “


End file.
